A Start
by crestoflight3
Summary: The first day of Hakusen Academy. The first day of high school. The first day at a school that wasn't public. And the first day in a class known as Special A. A one-shot detailing Hikari's initial reaction to her new classmates and their school situation.


A/N: Welcome! This is my first upload for SA; it's a simple one-shot (my favorite kind of writing for FFN), but I think it's enjoyable. It's just an exploration of how the SA group first became a class together, and a few of the thoughts running through Hikari's head (goodness, but that girl is fun to write...she feels like a giant exclamation mark with a few ellipsis and question marks rolled in...if that makes any sense) when she first entered Hakusen.

Enjoy! Review if you feel so inclined!

* * *

The gates to Hakusen Academy were open wide, and students, new and returning, were walking in groups up the path. Hikari Hanazono shouldered her bag and took a deep, preparatory breath.

The first day of high school. The first day at a school that wasn't public.

Clutching a letter that had arrived at her house that morning, she made her way through the gate and into the school grounds.

* * *

"Welcome."

This was strange.

"Would you care for any tea? Refreshments? Please take a seat, all of you."

Why was she here?

"Yes, yes, good. Two sugars, or just one?"

Shouldn't she be in class right now? Wasn't that the bell? Why was she in the greenhouse, of all places?

"Now, to begin. Welcome to Special A."

Hikari blinked. The letter had informed her that she was to meet in the greenhouse at the back of the school for morning bell. She didn't have her actual schedule; maybe something had gone wrong with her registration results, and they hadn't been able to place her in a class?

But if that were the case, having six other students-one of which she knew _too _well for comfort-with the same problem seemed a bit...unnatural.

"Excuse me?" Hikari decided to speak up. "What's Special A? If you don't mind?"

The principal-for that was who was currently pouring tea-smiled. "Oh, I don't mind at all. Special A is...well, for lack of a better description, Special A is a class dedicated to the especially gifted."

Oh. Well, then.

"Seven students are selected each year to participate. These seven students-excuse me, _you_ seven-are the brightest the year has to offer. Each of you passed the entrance exams magnificently, earning you an invitation to join Special A. Of course, this is a conditional invitation; if your rank should fall at any point below seventh in the class, then you will be asked to leave, and you will be replaced by someone else."

That seemed a little hasty. Actually, it seemed like a challenge. Hikari grinned; there was no way she would fall below seventh place now.

"Special A has...shall we say, privileges? You won't have teachers; the only things mandatory are completion of the regular term tests, which are taken with the rest of the school. You'll be studying here, in the greenhouse; the second-year Special A class requisitioned a local country club, where they complete their assignments, and the third-year class is travelling abroad for the year.

"I'm sure you'll find the greenhouse quite comfortable. There is a kitchen in the west wing, space for exercise and exploration, and quiet for study and work."

Hikari felt a little dizzy. Did the principal really mean that she and these other teenagers had the run of the entire greenhouse? And that they didn't have daily assignments?

"Please don't feel secluded from the rest of the school. You are, after all, still a part of Hakusen, a prestigious academy of higher learning. Everyone here had to have certain standards to be accepted to attend. You seven, however, surpassed even our highest standards, which is why this is possible."

Now Hikari was getting curious. How well had she done?

"I'll leave several materials-a map of the grounds, a recommended study selection for the semester, a list of phone numbers in case of any problem. Now, I'm sure you'll want to meet your fellow members and get settled in. Congratulations, all of you, and work hard." And, with that, the principal left.

Okay. Special A. Hmmm.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that," Hikari said after a moment of a tense silence. "Special A, huh?"

A girl to her right laughed. "Yeah. I was hoping I'd get in."

"You knew about this? I had no idea."

"It's more of a rumor among the middle schools, but I guess even some rumors are true," the girl responded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm Hikari, by the way," Hikari introduced herself, smiling widely.

"Hey, there's a list of ourselves here!" a deep-voiced boy called out, bending over the table. He picked it up and said, "Here you are. 'Hikari Hanazono. Rank: Two.' Congrats."

"Only two? I wonder who's number one..."

"Number one is Kei Takishima," the boy read off, looking at the other three boys in the room.

Of course it would be him. Hikari felt her face growing red in irritation. Across the table, Kei raised his hand smoothly.

"That would be me," he said. "Sorry, Hikari, but it looks like you're second to me again."

"Why, you...!"

"Oh, so you know each other?" the girl who had spoken before asked, looking confused.

Hikari instantly straightened. "Yeah. We're rivals."

"...rivals?"

"Oh, you know, wrestling, acrobatics, athletics in general..."

"She has yet to beat me," Kei stated bluntly.

Hikari instantly was ready to spout fire at him. "You just wait, Takishima! You won't hold your pedestal for long, mark my words!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say...Miss Second Place."

"...second place...!"

The other boy was looking back at the list of names. "Let's see...Kei...Hikari...Jun Yamamoto? And Megumi Yamamoto? Are you, like, siblings?"

A girl nodded. A small boy with brown hair raised his hand. "I'm Jun. We're twins."

"That's kind of cool," Hikari thought out loud. "Two smart siblings...I bet you're happy to be in the same class."

Jun nodded. However, Megumi was writing on an over-sized notepad. Hikari frowned as she held it up. It read, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh...pleased to meet you as well..."

Hikari was certain that notepad would make sense later.

"Number five is me. Sweet!" The boy smiled widely. "Oh, I'm Tadashi Karino. My mom's the director of this place, so if I didn't get in, she's probably become murderous or something."

"Tadashi. Got it!" There! Hikari would learn all of their names as soon as possible; she'd become adapted to this place as quickly as she could!

"Oh, Akira, you're sixth. Hah!"

Before he could say anything else, the remaining girl had thrown a chair cushion in his face. "What's that laugh supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, I-"

"Well, anyway. I'm Akira Toudou." Akira was smiling brightly at Hikari, who, after a moment's hesitation, smiled back. "Do you know what this means? We'll be getting special uniforms."

"What? Special...uniforms?"

"Yes," came a new voice. The last member of the class. "They want to show us off a bit, so we get different uniforms. They'll be here tomorrow, I believe."

Tadashi consulted his list. "Ryuu Tsuji, right?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yes. It's a pleasure to be here."

"Yeah, same."

"Well, now we're all introduced," Kei said calmly. "And it's...eight-oh-three in the morning. What's next?"

"Takishima!" Hikari called out suddenly, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. For his part, he just sipped his tea calmly, not even batting an eyelash. "I challenge you!"

"Accepted."

"I…but I haven't even said my challenge yet…"

"It doesn't matter," he responded simply. "I'll beat you."

"We'll just see about that!"

Yes, it was going to be an interesting year. Of that, if of nothing more, Hikari was sure.


End file.
